thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cedar Lorelle ~ District 7
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use him without prior permission! He is Sambaroses 4th District 7 tribute, second ever male, and the older brother of Alona Lorelle, Euan Lorelle, Ash Lorelle and Aspen Lorelle. :3 'Cedars Basics' Name: '''Cedar Lorelle '''Age: '''18 '''District: '''7 '''Height: '''6'3 '''Weapon: Axes, knives, and good with a Sword. 'Appearence' Tall, slim, and slightly muscular in build, he has relatively short brown hair, and kind chocolate brown eyes. He also has stubble lining his jaw bone and upper lip, pale skin, and a nice smile. 'Personality' Kind and caring, Cedar is the model older brother if you ever saw one. Fiercly protective of his siblings, he'd do anything to make sure their lives are as easy and enjoyable as possible, sometimes to the extent that he himself becomes unhappy. He always puts other people he cares about first, and is a very hard-worker, working to the point of frustration, and even exhaustion occasionally. There's not a single bad bone in his body, and he wouldn't wish harm on anyone, not even his worst enemy, though that doesn't at all mean he isn't capable of it when pushed to the limit. Humourus and smart, Cedar is really quite the all round sweetheart. Determined and focused Cedar is prone to over-working himself, though he is a responsible person most of the time. A little bit of a flirt, he's rather the charmer, though not in a smooth way, more of a loveable rogue way. 'Backstory' Born and raised in district 7, Cedar grew up in a pretty much all male family, in fact after his mother passed away, the only girl left in the family was his newborn little sister Alona. His mother died while giving birth to her, which meant Alona never had a mother figure in her life, though Cedar and his father tried their very best as she grew older. His father had a hard time of it in the earlier years, Cedar being only 5, and his siblings being 3, 2, 1, and newborn all at the same time. As soon as Cedar was old enough, merely 12, he got his first job as a carpenter, and juggled that with looking after his siblings in his spare time, as his father had a job to hold down too. Looking after all his siblings made him mature very quickly, and by the time he was 14 you could have sworn he was a 20 year old trapped inside a 14 year olds body. As time wore on he became more adept at his job, and soon took on another as a lumberjack, as even with his father and now Aspens jobs it still put barely enough food on the table for all of them. Cedar and his father would often go hungry just so that the younger ones could eat, though they never let on about that, both of them claiming they'd 'eaten earlier'. By the time he was 18 he was holding down 3 jobs, one after the other, and he works himself hard, to the point where he will sometimes collapse from exaustion, though he still keeps at it, as he is very, almost brutally focused. He amazingly manages to keep up his happy, sweet attitude regardless of how tired he is, and when he's around his siblings, Ash, 14, Euan, 15, Aspen, 16, and little Alona, 13, he loves to tease them mercilessly, as they often do to him, especially if they seem him round anyone of the opposite gender.It was all harmless and playful fun though, and they were all very close as a family goes, even if Cedar doesn't really see that much of them what with all his responsibilites. Cedar has a number of close friends in the district, almost all of them boys - though there are a few girls who he regularly hangs out with - he's met at work or round the district. They are a very close knit group, him and his friends, and they have all agreed that if one of them was ever reaped that the rest of them would rally round to look after the unfortunate persons family, regardless of whether they come bact to the district on a train or in a coffin. 'Strengths' His kind attitude and charming personality should mean he makes allies very easily, and his aptitude with axes, most knives, and swords should mean he's fairly well prepared weapons wise. His height is an advantage when it comes to hand to hand combat, and his focused, tough mentality means he should fare well. He's also a fast runner and an amazing climber, capable of shooting up a tall tree faster than you could say 'Panem'. 'Weaknesses' He's not the fastest runner, and he has had absoloutley no practise with any other weapons than the ones listed, which means he would probably be pretty bad with them. Though he can swim he isn't a really strong swimmer, which could be considered a weakness. He's also scared of small spaces and being betrayed by someone he trusts. Finally, he's also a bit of a sucker for young tributes, as after looking after all his younger siblings for so long he feels the need to protect the young ones. 'Token' A necklace made with plain brown rope, which has a pendant shaped like an axe hanging off it made of cedar wood, the wood that gave him his name. 'Alliances' Cedar is open to alliances, especially with younger tributes, though he has to trust them to even consider allying with them. He'd prefer either a small alliance of older tributes, or a larger alliance of younger ones. He wouldn't ally with the careers ''ever ''though. Category:District 7 Category:18 year olds Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:Reaped Category:Sambaroses Category:Lorelle Family Category:Escaped the Arena